Currently, a mask plate for the production of high generation thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is generally picked/placed or conveyed manually, and during the conveyance, hands are in direct contact with the mask plate, which thus results in a risk of conveyance damage and poor quality. Especially for a large-size, expensive mask plate, there is a greater risk of being damaged during the conveyance.